


Back to the Bunker

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Dean/Reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Back to the Bunker

Eventually, Crowley convinced you to change into more comfortable clothes, and to relax. “I’ll stay as long as you need, okay?” He assured. “You  _ should  _ get some sleep, though.” He told you. “Stress like this isn’t good for the tyke.”

You sniffled and nodded. “I’ll try. Thank you.” It was still sinking in that there was a tiny being growing inside you. While you knew that it was a clump of cells at the moment, that didn't sway you from thinking of it was a baby. You wondered what would have happened if you didn’t find out about his daughter, would he have wanted the baby then? 

Your mind was on overdrive with all the what ifs. Slowly, and part of you briefly wondered if Crowley had anything to do with it, you fell asleep. 

* * *

Dean paced his room, calling Sam. “Come on, Sammy, pick up!” He begged at the ceiling. “I don’t want to leave this in a message.” He breathed. 

“What the hell do you want?!” Sam snapped. “I thought I made it clear that I’m not happy with you!”

“She’s pregnant!” He said quickly, tired of having to explain himself in a rush. “Y/N is pregnant!” 

Sam stayed quiet for a while. “You're ...you're sure?” He asked. 

“Yeah, Cas told me.” He sighed. “Was going to tell us when I got back from my trip.” He explained. “Crowley snapped her here so I could tell her. You shoulda seen her, Sammy.” He choked up. “She was all dressed up, and gorgeous. She broke down, refusing to believe that she’s pregnant.” 

Sam rubbed his face, soaking it all in. “I could imagine.” He said simply. “I bet she’s taking it hard.” He sighed, shaking his head. “This is probably killing her. She knows you didn’t want kids.”

“I...I had a good reason.” Dean barely defended. “But the thought of her not letting me in their lives or  _ worse _ , has me sick.” He admitted. “I want them! I want Y/N, and  _ our baby _ .”

“It’s too late, Dean. It really is.” Sam told him. “It’s up to her if she keeps the baby, and it’s up to her if you see the kid.” And he couldn’t see Dean involved honestly. “Does Tina know?”

“No, I called you first.” Dean sighed. “Hell, I’m still processing this.”

“Same here. Would it have made a difference if she hadn’t found out about Katie yet?” Sam asked. 

Dean sighed. “I said I didn’t want kids, I know that, but hearing she’s having my kid...just felt right. I mean, not with the circumstances, but in general.” He rambled. 

“Well, it’s not like you had much choice in the matter. Like Katie.” He sighed. 

Sitting on the side of the bed, he hung his head. “I felt like I was going to have a damn panic attack.”

“Probably expected.” Sam nodded. “Not like this was something you’d ever expect to happen. Your life blew up in your face all in one day.”

“I noticed.” Dean said bluntly. “Kinda hard to miss that.”

“Well. Guess you better figure things out. Lay low.” Sam shrugged. “That’s all I can suggest.” He sighed.

“Not like she’d want to see me.” Dean mumbled. “Maybe I’ll just drive back to the bunker.” 

“Have fun with that.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m heading back to my little motel room that Cas got me from.” 

Dean nodded to himself. “See you, Sam.” He swallowed. 

* * *

After they hung up, Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. He had another niece or nephew on the way, and it made him sad. He would likely never get to meet them. And he didn’t feel good enough to ever see Katie again. 

* * *

Waking up, you stretched, letting out a yawn. You blinked around before you realized where you were. The hotel. A fancy hotel. 

And then everything came rushing back to you, making you feel like the weight of the world was on your shoulders. You hugged your middle automatically as your mouth grew dry.  _ Pregnant…  _ The idea of kids of course had come up in your mind but you had pushed it far away when Dean had said he didn’t want any. And then even further when your entire relationship blew up in your face. 

When your phone went off, you didn’t want to even look at it. You were afraid it was Dean. Once it went silent, you flipped it over and saw it was Sam. Licking your lips, you didn’t know whether to contact him, or not. While he had kept it a secret from you, he did show that he didn’t approve. It was a tough place you were in, and you didn’t know what to do one way or another. 

Finally you realized you were alone and saw that Crowley had left you a note, assuring you to stay as long as you needed. You smiled softly at that, wanting to thank him for being there for you. You rubbed at the bed and tried to start to make a plan. 

And it started at the bunker.

* * *

You waited a couple days before getting ready to face the place that had become home to you over the past months. Your hands were shaking, your palms were sweaty, and your heart was hammering in your chest.

“I can just pop you out of there, love. It’ll be  _ okay _ .” Crowley tried. “I promise. Say the words and you never have to see them again.”

You nodded shakily. “Need to get this done.” You breathed. “I'm ready as I'll ever be.”

He sighed and nodded, snapping you both to the bunker. “Squirrel!” 

You heard a ‘thump’ followed by a scrambled movement of footsteps. “Y/N?!” He gasped when he saw you. “Crowley.” He ground out, but his attention was soon back on you. 

“Hey.” You said simply. 

He looked like he was torn between being excited, and scared. “What’s up?” He asked, his voice barely audible.

You took a deep breath. “Wanted to talk.” You chewed on your lip. “About the….about the baby.” 

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah. Anything I can do?” He seemed almost eager. “ _ Anything _ you need. Anything at all!” 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek. “I’m not one to take a father out of a baby’s life.” You told him, playing with your fingers. 

“Y-you’re keeping it?!” He looked hopeful, as if a worry had been lifted from his soul.

You nodded. “I’m pretty sure. It’s not their fault.” You assured him. “They didn’t ask for this.” You shrugged, looking down. “No one did.”

He swallowed down his hurt. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” He said softly. “Where do you plan on staying? Apartment hunting or anything?” The thought of you out there, unprotected, killed him. Add on the baby, and he was nearly panicking.

“Cas and Crowley have offered to ward a place if I were to find one.” You nodded. “And since I can work from home, that's not a worry.”

“Y-you could stay here. In your old room.” Dean said shyly.

“ _ Why _ ?” You asked simply. You doubted being around him all the time was a good idea.

He shrugged. “It's the safest place you could ever be. Storms won't ever kill power, there's no risk that something can get in, where as in an apartment, there's always that worry. I can help...help set up for the baby…” He looked down for a minute, then back up. “I fucked us over, I wanna do what I can to make it up to you, and be the best dad I can.”

You shrugged. “You’re already a great dad I’m sure. Just not to our kid, yet.” Your tone wasn't harsh, but he still winced. “I-Is Sam still here?”

“No.” He looked down. “I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He was gone before I got back. He's barely speaking to me, and Cas is questioning our friendship.”

“Good.” Crowley smirked. 

You glanced at him before looking back at Dean. “I don’t forget easily, Dean. But this is a  _ baby _ .” It was like you were still trying to convince yourself of the pregnancy. “And they deserve the best.”

“And I’m not the best.” Dean sagged. “But I want to be!” He defended himself. “Come back for a week, and if you want to get out, fine...but if you think we can co-parent here, stay?”

You shuffled your feet. “A-Alright.” You agreed. “I'll come back.” It scared you, but you would try. You were also terrified of doing this alone. “I'll be back in a couple days. I need time to think, and relax. The place Crowley put me up in for the time being is warded.”

“As much as I despise you, she’s wonderful.” Crowley shrugged. “So I’m protecting her at all costs.” He shrugged. “Her and the tyke.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Dean frowned. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “ _ Him _ ?”

Dean widened his eyes then shrugged. “Don’t wanna call him an ‘it’.” He said simply. “Feels wrong.”

You barely cracked a smile. “Him it is then. For now.” You told him. “I'll go shopping when I'm back, so I'll see you in a couple of days.”

Dean nodded quickly, knowing he’d probably prepare for you to come back somehow. He would figure that out once he processed that you would be there. “I’ll be here.” He cleared his throat. 

“Promises, promises.” Crowley muttered. “Alright, love, let’s get you back to the hotel. Let me know what you’d like for lunch, and it’s yours.” You nodded, gently placing your hand on his arm as he snapped you out of there, Dean’s worried face the last thing you see. 

* * *

Dean sank into a nearby chair the moment that you were gone, hanging his head. You were more comfortable around Crowley, than him. It made his mouth taste foul, but he knew he had a chance now to make things better. If only to have a civil relationship for the sake of the baby. Now, he had to tell Tina.

He had been dreading the phone call, and had decided to just do it now rather than wait. As he had learned that lesson pretty quickly. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Tina, and put the phone to his ear. His heart was pounding in his chest, afraid of her reaction.

“Hey, Dean.” She answered instantly. “Everything okay?” She hadn’t heard from him since he’d told them there was an emergency, and that he had to get back to the bunker. 

“Uh, I  _ honestly  _ don’t know.” He sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. “Y/N is pregnant.” He blurted out.

Tina stayed quiet for a moment. “Poor her.” She said softly, no amount of harshness towards you. “How’s she taking it? I shut everyone out for a couple weeks when I found out.”

“Well, she had left before she found out. And didn’t want to believe it.” He said sadly. “But, there’s no denying it. She’s staying at a hotel for a couple more days before coming back to the bunker to stay in her old room.”

She hummed. “I’m sorry. It’s probably safer there.” She mused. “How are you holding up with everything?” While she lost any hope of seeing them as a true family, that didn’t mean she couldn’t be his friend. For Katie.

“Not well.” He said honestly. “A bit better since I was worried she wouldn’t want to keep the baby, whether it would be her giving him away or not.” 

“As long as you would have respected her wishes, Dean.” She said gently. “Pregnancy, and motherhood, is a  _ huge  _ thing.”

He sighed. “I know. And she knew I didn’t want that. Which makes it worse, especially because the second I heard about it, I wanted it!” He insisted. “I fell off the damn bed I was  _ sitting  _ on when I was told.”

She let out a small chuckle. “She might not believe you for a while, but really push that you want it.” She told him. “Whether that’s picking up small things here and there for the baby, or researching what you can, and talking to her about it.”

Dean nodded. “I can do that. Easy. I have a couple of days, should I start baby proofing things?” He asked, suddenly realizing there was a lot to get done before the baby came. 

“No, that doesn’t really come until their mobile. Maybe clear out a room for a nursery?” She suggested.

Dean instantly had a room in mind and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He stood up, wanting to get as much done as he possibly could. “Thanks, Tina. I was scared you’d be pissed or something.”

“Pissed about keeping us a secret,  _ yes _ . Pissed for you have another baby? No way.” She assured. “Just means that hopefully, one day, Katie will get to meet her half brother or sister.”

“In all honesty, I hope so, too.” Dean agreed. “But, I’m gonna get started on that. Give Katie a hug and kiss for me? I hope to make my way out there again within a couple of months.”

“I will and I would say don’t rush but Katie will be begging soon.” She chuckled. “She loves seeing you.” She said kindly. “I hope things go smoothly when she gets back.”

“Want me to keep you updated?” He asked softly, figuring it was nice to have a friend. 

“Sure, Dean.” She agreed, knowing Sam was upset with him, as well. “Bye.” 

* * *

Back at the hotel, you flopped back on your bed. “Why did I agree?” You asked yourself. You partially knew it was because the bunker  _ was  _ safe, from everything to the weather to demons, but the wards would’ve helped with some of that. Picking up your phone, you decided to try to call Sam.

He answered just before it went to voicemail, panting. “Hey, Y/N.” He greeted you. “I didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“Did I catch you in the middle of something?” You asked worriedly. “I can let you go!” 

“No, no. Just working out.” He brushed it off. “What’s up?” 

You nodded to yourself. “Just...just returning your call.” You sighed. “I-I’m pregnant, Sam.” You breathed. 

“Yeah.” He swallowed thickly. “Dean told me, that’s why I had been calling.” He explained. “I’m so sorry.” He sighed. “I support you in whatever you choose to do.”

You couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. “Thanks, Sam. I, uh...I just got back from visiting Dean after a few days of thinking.” You told him. “He asked me to move back to the bunker. If, after a week, I can’t see me staying, I can get an apartment. But, if I can see us co-parenting there...I’ll stay.” 

Sam took a deep breath. “It  _ is  _ safer there. No matter how much Cas or Crowley check on you, I’m sure you’d want your own alone time and it only takes a little bit to get a whiff that you’re carrying a Winchester.” 

“That’s part of why I agreed to try. The other part is I don’t want to take the baby away from Dean, no matter how angry and hurt I am. They didn’t do anything wrong, he did.” You sniffed. “I just don’t want to set my expectations high that this is going to work.” You admitted. “I still have a couple days in my hotel room to wrap my head around this.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment. “Well, I know I’m not at the bunker much anymore, but if you need  _ anything _ you know I’ll rush over.” He promised you. “I’d like to be there for my new niece or nephew.”

“Thank you, Sam. Really.” You bit your lip. “I’ll keep you updated throughout the week?” You offered. “I’m still hurt by you not telling me, but I think we were too good of friends to throw that away.”

“You deserve to throw it away.” Sam said softly. “But I'm not going to argue if you want that…” He chuckled weakly. “I’ll be grateful.”

“Good. I’ll text you when I’m at the bunker, okay?” You offered. 

“Of course.” He quickly agreed. 

“Bye, Sam.” You smiled, feeling better. 


End file.
